¡Piedad!
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: ONE-SHOT Venían ruidos del laboratorio y escucharon algo así como... "No, LEo por favor no lo ahgas! ¡Baja esa espada!" "Piedad!"


**¡Piedad!**

_Yami Horus: ¡Aloha, aloha mis lectorcitos bonitos! ¿cómo están? ¿qué hacen? Yo me reaparezco en el mundo TMNT con este one-shot. XD Espero que les agrade, a pesar de ser corto. ¡Ahora, Corre fic!_

_P.D.: Los personajes de TMNT ("Tortugas Ninja") No me pertenecen ni en mis sueños más dulces (Y menos ahora, no voy a poder dormir que dejé a mi almohadita en el cuarto de mi hermano T_T ¡Mi pobre almohadita! Pero bueno,8D ¡la mochila siemrpe es un buen substituto!) _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡Piedad!**

Era un típico día domingo en la guarida. Sin entrenamiento a medio día, con los quehaceres hechos desde el día anterior, con la tarde libre y con el aburrimiento encima. La única forma de desquitarlo eran molestándose mutuamente, el único problema es que no tenían ni ganas de hacerlo, ¡Maldita flojera!. Ahí estaban el gruñón y el bromista sentados en el sillón, como si fueran estatuas vivientes, mirando la televisión casi con indiferencia, la misma indiferencia de quien se ha decepcionado de una película de la cual "esperaba más".

— Oye Rafa— Llamó el menor.

— ¿Hm? — fue la señal del otro para indicar que lo estaba escuchando.

— Pensé que esto sería más emocionante, pero tenemos más acción peleando contra lso ninjas del pie.

— Ajá… — respondió distraídamente el adormilado quelonio.

— Creo que hasta hemos visto más sangre en "Viernes 13" y "Chucky"

— Ajá…— Volvió a responder Rafael.

—Además, ultimadamente… ¿Por qué Donny había bloqueado el Animal Planet y al NatGeoWild?

— No sé— le respondió sin interés— Leo le dijo.

— ¿Y no sabes por qué? — Insistió en preguntarle el de naranja.

— ¿Y yo que voy a saber? No entiendo las órdenes del intrépido. — Le respondió con algo e molestia (mezclado con pereza) — ¿Por qué no le preguntas? — dijo finalmente, luego de bostezar.

— ¡Buena idea! — El de naranja se levantó y buscó algo con la mirada— Oye… ¿Y dónde está por cierto?

— ¡Dah! Seguro que está meditando… o entrenando, búscalo en el dojo— Le respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— Hm... pero hace rato salió del dojo…

— ¡Aish! Tal vez está con el genio en el laboratorio, ya sabes, intentando que se vaya a dormir a una Haro decente o algo…— decía el de rojo sin importarle el asunto, cuando de repente notaron unas voces que venían del laboratorio.

Les llamó mucho la atención, usualmente no se oía nada en la guarida del genio, y si acaso se alcanzaban a oír, eran martillazos, sierras, tubos golpeándose unos con otros, explosiones (ligeras), pero nunca voces (de hecho, pareciera que estuvieran gritando). Poco a poco fueron escuchándose otros sonidos… cosas que eran movidas bruscamente, otras que (por el sonido) se entendía que fueron destrozadas en cientos de pedacitos. Artefactos que eran dejados caer sin piedad, metales que eran golpeados y…

Pegaron, entonces, las orejas a la puerta. Ahora las voces eran más claras: en efecto, como habían sospechado desde un principio, era Donny… y Leo estaba ahí… También podían escuchar con más claridad lo que decían… eran… ¿Súplicas?

— ¡No! ¡Leo! ¡Leo, por favor no lo hagas! — Esto si que era extraño— ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Leo te lo ruego! — ya no se oían cosas que se rompían, pero si muebles que eran movidos sin cuidado alguno. — ¡No! ¡Por favor Leo! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡No lo hagas! — Los otros aún se estaban preguntando(aun con la oreja pegada a la puerta) qué tanto pasaba dentro del laboratorio. ¿Por qué tantos ruegos a Leonardo?

— ¡Leo te lo pido! ¡Baja esa espada! — ¡¿Espada? Eso alarmó a los revoltosos— ¡Piedad! ¡Piedad! — Ahora sí, dejaron de pir y abrieron la puerta con rapidez, ¿Qué clase de atrocidades estarían ocurriendo ahí adentro? Se les ocurrió de todo, ¿Qué tal si el Shredder le había lavado el cerebro a Leo para que se deshiciera de ellos? ¿Qué tal si Donny convirtió a Leo en un monstruo tipo Frankenstein? ¿O qué tal si Leo estaba poseído? ¿O qué tal si se le había salaido la parte ed asesino serial? ¿Qué tal si se volvió completísimamente loco (más que Donni)?

— ¡Donatello compórtate! — Gritó Leo.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo abrieron y entraron solo para encontrarse a Donny abrazado a al pierna de Leo, el cual estaba paredo frente a una de las mesas de la habitación, a punto de partir en dos a un pobre electrodoméstico.

— ¡No! — Continuaba suplicando el genio— ¡Leo te lo pido! ¡Ya las mataste a todas! ¡Por favor! ¡Ten piedad de "mi pequeña"! — El de naranja y el de rojo se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que tanto alboroto se había provocado por la obsesión del genio por el café.

Aparentemente, todo el ruido de cosas que se movían sin cuidado y otras que se rompían, era que Leo estaba buscando las cafeteras escondidas de Donny (puestas estratégicamente en cada rincón del laboratorio: detrás del sistema de enfriamiento de la computadora, debajo de la mesa, junto a su garragón de agua, al lado de su escritorio, una estaba en un anexo secreto de la pared, otra estaba puest dentro de una televisión a medio arreglar ¡hasta había encontrado una en el techo! Bien camuflada para verse como una simple lámpara), el ruido de cosas rompiéndose fue de cuando Leo intentó ponerlas dentro del bote de basura (el del laboratorio era de considerable tamaño, después de todo, había cosas que Donny tiraba que eran enormes para los de tamaño normal) Y la pobre cafetera que estaba a punto de ser convertida en fierro y plástico viejo para vender, era la favorita de Donatello.

Era una cafetera pequeña (de ahí que así se dirigiera a ella: "mi pequeña") era de color negro con una taza de vidrio colocada en donde debería de caer el café. Esa era su favorita por que la tenía dentro del cajón más grande de su escritorio, y siempre que necesitaba una taza de café calientita, ahí la tenía.

— ¡Leo te lo suplico! ¡No la mates! — Seguía rogando piedad el quelonio. — ¡Piedad! — Leo suspiró, guardó su espada y tomó el aparato en sus manos— Esta bien Donny, perdonaré la vida de esta cafetera, pero… —se acercó a una pequeña alacena junto al escritorio— Esto se va también.

— ¡¿Qué? — Donny no lo creía, estaba a punto de desmayarse. — ¿Es necesario? — Curiosos los otros dos se acercaron a ver y se encontraron con u montón de frascos, latas y bolsas de sellado al vacío, cada una conteniendo lo que se sospechaba como el cuerpo del delito.

— ¡Wow! ¿A que cafetalera asaltaste, Donita Bimbo? — Bromeó uno.

— ¡¿Cuánto café se supone que tienes aquí, Einstein? — Donny comenzó a mostrar su "colección".

— Este de aquí es café de Córdoba, éste es café colombiano, este es una infusión de mate y café, este es estilo suizo, este es expreso, este es americano, este es español…— no paraba del hablar el genio, contentísimo por su amplia gama de cafés diferentes. (se preguntaron si el quelonio necesitaba de respirar)

— ¿Y de donde salió todo esto? — Preguntó Leonardo, acusando a su hermano (con la mirada) de gastar mucho dinero (que pudieron haber guardado para emergencias) insensatamente.

— Se acabó Don— SE apresuró Leonardo a tomarlo todo en una caja de cartón que había pro ahí— Tu pequeña despensa secreta pasará ahora a ser abono para los bonsái de sensei. — Donatelo puso una cara de horror.

— ¡No! ¡No, no lo hagas!— Rogó nuevamente. ¡Leo!

— EL café o la cafetera— Lo amenazó el de azul.

— ¡Piedad Leo! ¡Piedad! ¡No seas tan cruel! ¡Lo necesito! — Se les escuchó seguir así hasta salir del laboratorio mientras Rafa y Miguel se aguantaban la risa.

**Fin**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Yami horus: ¡Saluditos mis lectorcitos bonitos! Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot (8D)_

_Mikey:¡ a mi me encantó! (non)_

_Donny: ¡… Mi café! (T_T)_

_Yami Horus: YA se le pasará… () Ahora… les decía que…Dudas, sugerencias comentarios, regaños y/o amenazas de muerte, deberán dejarse en un review (estas últimas deberán estar correctamente escritas sin errores de sintaxis, faltas de ortografía, ni fallas gramaticales y se prohíben las palabras altisonantes)_

_MAtta ne!_


End file.
